


One

by Clarissa_DN38416



Series: The face of the man who loves you [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Identity (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Identity:the fact of being who or what a person or thing is.(and/or)a close similarity or affinity.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's never seen Identity: well first off I highly recommend viewing! And secondly: John's known alias (because it's not a secret and doesn't spoil anything) is Brendan Shea.

 

 

 

_"Brendan Shea?"_

 

 

As soon as anyone heard their name spoken in such a way could only mean one thing, you were being arrested or possibly wanted in for questioning. Either way he wasn't going to find out which and put his drink down on the bar and didn't even say anything to his friends that were looking worried and more than a little curious and shoved one of them into the person trying to make their way closer to him in the crowded bar.

 

Brendan slipped through them and once out the nearest door immediately made a run for it on foot, they were too close and it would have been an easy grab if he had gone for his car.

The struggle would've been hard he might've been able to knock someone's face or get a hit into the kidney for his trouble but would've been no way he would've made inside the car in time.

 

 

Brendan wasn't above knocking pedestrians over and once he was clear of people he sprinted down the road even faster. Making sudden turns, ducking through known shops and even cutting through small side streets that only known locals would be aware of.

He wanted to go through the small park that would have been another chance for whomever was after him a chance to clearly see his path and where he might be headed. So he cut through another small corner store and pushed the backdoor open into the small smelly alleyway and went left hearing the door slam behind him, only to be pushed into the side of the building by a big man.

 

 

Brendan cried out as the side of his head was smacked into the brick wall causing him to go momentarily dizzy as his arms were forcibly and painfully twisted round his back so the big oaf of a man could slap some cuffs on him.

"You're nicked!"

The man mocked and practically spat the words into Brendan's face, "Yeah, yeah - I know my rights."

Only to hear the whole shebang as he was roughly handled out of the alleyway and down to the nearest cop car. Even with his short stature compared to the towering oaf, he still knocked his head on his way into the back seat making him cringe as they didn't waste any time driving away.

 

 

 

 

 

He racked his brain wondering what charges they had fabricated in order to warrant an arrest, going through the process of getting his mugshot and fingerprints. They even did a cheek swab just to be extra through, which quite frankly he thought was more overkill. They took his keys, both his phones and his wallet and thankfully didn't ask him to remove his clothes and put him in an ugly orange jumpsuit.

 

They escorted him into an interrogation room with only one table and sat in on the side that had one chair, leaving the two across from him bare currently.

 

 

 

 

When the door opened a few hours later Brendon's stomach grumbled having missed lunch and was grateful when a wrapped sandwich and a can of soda was placed in front of him.

 

He had spent enough time in the small room that he was well acquainted with it and didn't see any cameras, only a box recorder on the table closest to the wall. This place needed some serious updating into the 21st century but in there wasn't any face recordings it would only make his job easier once he was free to get rid of all traces of this arrest ever happening.

 

Delicate, smaller hands felt around his wrists and finally released him from the metal handcuffs and heard a soft feminine laugh when he immediately reached to scratch his nose.

She sat straight across from him and he got a good look at the woman. Blonde hair, blue eyes, simular height to himself and carried herself with a confidence he always found highly attractive in a woman.

His examination of herself and her appearance went unnoticed as she turned the recorder on,

"I'm Detective Inspector Alayne Stone, I'll be conducting the interview between myself and one Brendan Shea who is wanted in questioning for the disappearance of Jaime Lannister."

 

Brendan took a hefty bite out of his sandwich feeling his hunger ebb and swallowed it down before they really got into the questioning, but spoke up first, "If I'm only wanted for questioning why was I arrested?"

"New evidence has come to light that you were at the King's Tower nightclub in the night of question, where Mr Lannister was last seen."

"As I'm sure countless others were there too, possibly hundreds." Brendan pointed out annoyed with how this was going, "It still doesn't warrant my arrest."

"No." Alayne drawled and saw his impatience, wanting to leave the moment she had uttered the word, "But the fist fight that occurred between the two of you that resulted in Mr Lannister getting concussed, witnessed by _countless others_ is."

 

Alayne saw the eyebrow raise, he was impressed somehow and for some reason the look gave her the urge to squirm in her seat. "Anything to add Mr Shea?"

"Anyone press charges?"

Alayne lifted the casefile in front of her face in case he might've saw her smile, she tried hiding it and withheld the laugh that bubbled forth. It took her a second before she lowered it again and looked up to see him taking a slow sip of his soda, not having taken his eyes away from her once.

"One Ms Cersei Lannister did in fact file a report, which is another reason you were brought in."

"How pissed was she from screaming banshee up to flaming demon?"

That time Alayne's smile was seen as she looked down at her notes, "Combined together and it's a pretty accurate picture," She mumbled before raising her voice, " Mr Lannister was helped into an unknown car. The vehicle was registered under your name Mr Shea." She looked up at him questioningly.

"I had been drinking and was quite drunk by then, someone made a phone call and I was forced into the back of a cab." Brendan said as he went back to finishing his sandwich.

"Do you have the name of the driver?"

He shook his head no, as his mouth was full and watched as she wrote something down.

"If we were to make further enquiries would they be validated?"

"Yes," That time he spoke aloud.

"The time is two - fifty-seven. This interview will reconvene at a later date once these new facts are verified." Alayne switched the recorder off and that is when he pounced.

 

 

 

 

Alayne was just standing from her chair when she was forcibly turned around, the arm around her neck drew her in without escape and his lips covered her with ferocity.

Her work was forgotten about and she moved with him as she was pushed into the nearest wall, the kiss was rough and desperate, that she reciprocated instantly.

The zip down the back of her dress was lowered and greedy hands rushed to push it down and off her, while her hands tore at his leatherjacket. It smacked the ground and more clothes were removed, in their haste they almost forgot about the two-way mirror and she flipped a switch to show no one was watching them.

 _"John?"_  

John knelt as he removed the last item of clothing from her, her black thong and kissed her stomach breathing her name into her skin making her shiver, _"Sansa."_

"I don't know how much time we've got." Sansa finished her sentence and covered her mouth to muffle any sounds she made when John suddenly licked her centre making her want to reach down for him and devour him like he was doing to her.

 

She felt weak and was getting weaker the more vigorous John got, up until the point where he hooked his arms around her thighs to hold Sansa up against the wall. One hand was buried deep into his wavy locks and she bit into her other palm just as she peaked.

 

 

 

John helped Sansa lower to the ground only at the last minute she was sat in his lap before he lowered her flat on her back and kissed her slowly as she recovered from her first orgasm.

"How I've missed you Sansa," He whispered into her skin as he kissed down her neck, behind her ear where he knew she was most sensitive and down across her chest to take a nipple in his mouth.

"I'm sorry John, I tried postponing the warrant but someone was adamant about going after you." Sansa said as the fog in her brain cleared up.

He released the nipple and looked down at his worried lover, "Its alright. I've been doing some digging myself and I think they have a leak or possibly a spy in the police."

"Maybe we should stop, I'm asking too much of you."

One of John's arms snuck under her head, raising her higher so their noses touched, "No Sansa. I'm not abandoning you."

"But if they ever found out you're helping a fugitive you'll be arrested for real this time," Sansa was frightened and rightfully so. Someone was closing in, and if they found out that Alayne Stone was Sansa Stark wanted for the murder of Joffrey Baratheon, then anyone helping her would be an accomplice and charged accordingly.

"How would it look for a DI to be arrested along with a murder?"

"Alleged." John sounded adamant, "I know it wasn't you."

Before they could talk further John leant down and kissed Sansa like it was their last chance to do so, they clutched each other and didn't want to let go.

Sansa wrapped a leg around John and encouraged him to thrust his harden erection against her, the floor was unforgivingly hard and the arm under her head that she rested on was thoughtful, she widened her thighs letting John know she was more than ready.

"Please John."

Sansa pleaded when he continued his tortuous thrusts against her wet core, sliding his cock against her but never entering her.

"Please? I missed you too, I need - Ah!" John had taken himself in hand and directed his cock accordingly and thrust home in one move making Sansa cry out, he covered her mouth, kissing her but the cry still echoed of the walls.

John kept an arm under her head and his other held onto one of Sansa's thighs holding her open for him as he continued to thrust in and out of her, building them up steadily.

 

 

It felt like months since they had last seen each other, the night in question. Where Jaime had recognised Brendan's date to be none other than Sansa and had tried to help her escape only to be accosted by him outside. The bottle smashed over his head was from Sansa and John had locked him in the truck of his car before they both got in and drove away. They thought they weren't seen but someone must've had Jaime followed and now they were both in trouble.

 

As soon as John could get back to his office, the security cameras were the first thing he was going to check. There was no way he was going to let Sansa waste away in prison for someone else's crime and the man chained up in his living room had been helping him with a lead, that had lead him downtown where he was meant to meet an old woman with a rose only to be thawed by the oaf chasing him away before he had a chance to find out anything.

 

 

Sansa could feel herself getting closer again and wanted John to come with her, she thrust her hips up to meet his downward thrusts and they each moaned into each others mouths as they got closer and closer.

Her hands caressed up and down John's back before settling on his shoulder and then reaching for his hair, she grasped a good chunk and held his head close to her feeling his tongue run across hers, each feeling hotter the more they shared breaths and moans. His hips were smacking into her at a faster rate and kept going even when Sansa froze up and came. John kept thrusting in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm, groaning into her mouth as he felt her quiver and tighten around him bringing about his own.

 

 

 

 

A few hours later the door to his cell opened up and a different oaf escorted to the front desk where he was able to collect his few belongings he'd had on his person at the time of his arrest and stopped when Alayne stood beside him.

"Sorry for any inconvenience, but I'm glad we were able to rule you out as a suspect all the same."

"No inconvenience at all." Brendan said with a wink heading for the sliding doors, he turned back to see her still watching him, "Good luck."

 

 

 

 


End file.
